


Come so far, From Princess Park...

by Perennial99



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesic Harry, Beards, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, I LOVE NIALL, I am his crew, I hate Modest! Management, M/M, Mad in love Larry, Niall the captain of Larry, No hate on Eleanor, Secret Larry, coming out fic, harry’s awesome, hate Syco and Simon Cowbell, larry come out, louis rocks, married larry, slight angst, zayn and Liam are ❤️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial99/pseuds/Perennial99
Summary: It’s 2020 and being forced to stay closeted is becoming too much for Louis. He just wants to announce his love for his Hazza, but he can’t due to the idiotic contracts.Finally, he snaps one day.One Direction is broken up but Louis is still with Syco.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Liam Payne/Maya Henry, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Mild Eleanor/Louis, Niall Horan/Amelia Woolley
Comments: 57
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

_**“ Same lips red, same eyes blue** _

_**Same white shirt, couple more tattoos** _

_**But it's not you and it's not me** _

_**Tastes so sweet, looks so real** _

_**Sounds like something that I used to feel** _

_**But I can't touch what I see”** _


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I don’t even wanna go in the first place! This is so cruel! We’ve been doing this since the past 9 years and I’m tired of this shit! I agreed to have a beard, not be their clockwork doll which they could operate as they wished to!!” He was fuming with anger. He’d had enough of this shit!  
> Harry kissed the man with blue eyes once, then said, “As much as we both don’t want it, we both know we gotta do this. After all, at the end of the day, we’re going to be together, whether they like it or not Louis. And I promise that when you come back, I’d have baked your favourite cookies. Ok?

**_“I always said that I'd mess up eventually  
I told you that, so what did you expect from me?”_**

* * *

  
Louis didn’t want to wake up. Absolutely not.  
He looked down at the man wrapped in his arms. His plump red lips. Chiseled cheek bones and the sharp jawline still mesmerised Louis, even after so many years. The man in his arms mumbled something under his breath, causing Louis to chuckle silently, and then felt Harry pushe himself further into the blue eyed man’s chest. Louis sometimes couldn’t believe that his husband was taller and broader than Louis’ small frame, which he’d never accept out loud.  
Harry was definitely older now than he was ten years ago when Louis had first met him. But his innocent face had remained almost the same.  
If it were in Louis’ hands, he would never get up from the bed. Lay there with the person he loved, until they were both old.  
Unfortunately though, the world doesn’t work like that and the older man had commitments which he needed to fulfil .  
Louis sighed. Just when he started untangling myself from the giant baby, a soft voice stopped his movements immediately.  
“ Lou?”  
“Good morning, H. Wake up, love.” Louis coaxed him softly.  
“ Don’ wanna wake up. Wanna stay in the bed just a while longer.”Saying this, Harry pulled the blanket to cover his head and went back to sleep.  
Louis was almost convinced to let him sleep and maybe sleep himself but immediately remembered his task for the day( however much he wanted to escape it), so he tried again.  
“Come on darling. Wake up, please? I’ll have to go soon. Don’t you wanna spend some time with this hottie?”  
As if Harry had ignored Louis’ last comment, he just asked,” where?” in his impossibly deep, morning voice.  
“ Got a call from Cowbell yesterday. Said I and E have been really silent and that the fans are starting to question. Also said that #Larry Stylinson’s trending again. To-“  
“ And you have to go with her to make a public appearance, right?”  
Louis could hear the sadness and disappointment in the younger man’s voice. Sadly, he had no option but to agree. He didn’t wanna do it. But if it meant they left Harry alone, he’d do it. As many times as it took. Didn’t matter if they hurt him, Louis had promised himself that he’d protect his husband at all costs.  
“Don’t go. Please.” Louis’ chain of thoughts was broken by the broken voice that came from the love of his life.  
“I don’t have any option, love. How about this? I go with her, by noon fake illness and come home sooner?” He knew he’d have to put in a lot of effort to pull it off but Louis would do it if Harry said it even once. Though he also knew that his little Hazza, never would.  
“You know you are a bad liar. And you’ve done this once before. It won’t work this time, too.”  
“I’m offended, darling’!”  
“You know I’m right!” Harry yelled and giggled. Louis knew he was but where’s the fun in accepting it, right. So he started tickling the younger man.  
“You big man-baby! You dare make fun of me? Me?”  
Harry squirmed underneath Louis, while making futile attempts at being free from the merciless tickling.  
“Lou!” He screamed loudly. “Stop it! Stop! Hahahaha”.  
“I will Hazza, I will!” Louis smirked. “ But first you gotta say “Louis Tomlinson is a great actor, with the hottest body and I’m grateful to have him!””  
“Okay, okay! Louis Tomlinson is a great actor, with the hottest body and I’m grateful to have him! Happy?”  
Louis instantly stopped, with a mischievous grin on his face. Harry took the chance and flipped them over, so that this time Louis was the one who was under him. He could practically see the mischief burning in Harry’s eyes. He wasn’t wrong.  
“Louis Tomlinson is the hottest man.” Harry kissed Louis’ left eye.  
“Louis Tomlinson is the greatest singer.” He kissed Louis’ nose.  
“Louis Tomlinson is so sexy that I wanna do naughty things to him.” He winked at Louis and kissed him on his right cheek.  
Louis was shocked by the comment his sweet, innocent Harry had made.  
“ And, Louis Tomlinson is a Smol Bean, but he’s my smol bean and I love him very much.”  
Before Louis could even start to think about protesting at the nickname, he was effectively shut up with a kiss. They soon started a full on make-out session right then when the stupid mobile started ringing loudly. Harry separated their lips and with a sigh, slumped down wholly on Louis’s body.

When Louis saw the caller ID, his blood started to boil. A “pick it up, yelling won’t make a difference “ from Harry was the only reason he swiped the green button upwards.  
“‘Ello?” Louis said into the phone and started cascading his fingers through Hazza’s hair to keep himself from blowing out.  
“Mister Tomlinson? This is Claire Delair, Mister Simon Cowell’s assistant.”  
“I don’t give a fook ‘bout who you are. Tell me, what does your boss wants this time from us?” “Be nice. She’s only doing her work, Lou,” Harry whispered quietly to Louis. The older man was annoyed at the younger one’s patience and ability to see goodness even in the worst people.Why should Louis be nice to her when she and her whole company was after their lives? So he scowled at Harry, even though he knew the other man couldn’t see him because Harry’s face was pressed into Louis’ neck.  
“You and Miss Calder have to make an appearance at the Gracias Madre so that you can be papped with her then you both-“  
“Do you really think I’d remember all this like this? Send me the schedule on me Gmail  
and stop bothering me. Now unless you have something else to inform me ‘bout, I’m cutting the call.”  
“No sir. That will be all.” She replied in a tight voice but Louis didn’t care much.  
“Great. Bye.” The singer finally cut the call.  
“You really have to go now, don’t you?” Harry looked up and asked.  
“I’ll try to be back soon?” Louis said quickly to assure him but it came out as a question, making himself unsure too.  
“You and I both know Lou that you’ll have to go according to the schedule and tell me when did they ever plan a short day out? You couldn’t come sooner even if you wanted to, love.”  
“But I don’t even wanna go in the first place! This is so cruel! We’ve been doing this since the past 9 years and I’m tired of this shit! I agreed to have a beard, not be their clockwork doll which they could operate as they wished to!!” He was fuming with anger. He’d had enough of this shit!  
Harry kissed the man with blue eyes once, then said, “As much as we both don’t want it, we both know we gotta do this. After all, at the end of the day, we’re going to be together, whether they like it or not Louis. And I promise that when you come back, I’d have baked your favourite cookies. Ok? We can also have aan indoor movie night and something else as dessert if you like.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows, causing Louis to laugh. He smiled so sweetly at Louis, the older singer felt a pang in his heart at the thought of leaving his husband at home. He always felt angry when he was forcefully made to hangout with Eleanor but today, he felt anxious too. He felt as if something bad was going to happen.  
Pushing the bad thoughts aside, he answered a waiting Harry.  
“Only if we watch ‘Love Actually’ and you decorate the cookies with chocolate.”  
Harry laughed lightly then said,”Anything for my Boo-bear. Even the sappy romance films. But only if you go and ready quickly.”  
Louis pouted at the ‘sappy romance’ comment while Harry pulled himself off of his husband. Suddenly, a naughty idea struck Louis’ mind.  
“I’ll go Haz but.... you’ll have to bathe with me.”  
Harry blushed, then threw a pillow at Louis’ face and yelled,”I will not, you idiot!”while he ran out of the room.  
Louis laughed loudly at his reaction while realisation dawned upon him once more.  
He had to go now. Get ready.  
He didn’t wanna go. Absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter guys!  
> I’d like to thank my sister, who proofread all the chapters and my best friend AP who is literally my info source about Larry and One D!!
> 
> Also, Comment and tell what you thought about it. I’d really appreciate it!!


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the table, Louis could see Harry was stressed about something.
> 
> But before he could ask, Harry spoke up himself,” Is loving a person of the same sex a bad thing, Lou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you AP.  
> Thanks for supporting my crappy writings:D

_**“It shouldn't come as no surprise anymore  
I know you said that you'd give me another chance**_ _**”** _

* * *

“Harry? Haz? Where are you?” Louis called immediately as he came out of the washroom. When he didn’t receive any answer, Louis checked himself once in the mirror and went downstairs.

He had a doubt that Harry would most likely be in the kitchen, making something.

Louis laughed as he remembered how once upon a time, Harry told everyone he met that he worked in bakery. 

“Harry?! Come on, babe! Where are you? Harry I swear to god I’ll-“

As he reached the kitchen, Louis saw Harry leaning against the counter. 

“Harry? Are you cooking something?” Louis asked.

Harry turned around to face his husband, balancing a tray in his hands. 

“Yeah. I made omelette and sandwiches. You want something else? I’ll make it?” Harry told Louis with a smile.

Louis smiled back softly at Harry and replied,” It’s perfect, love. Come on! Don’t make wait for your sandwiches!” 

At the table, Louis could see Harry was stressed about something. 

But before he could ask, Harry spoke up himself,” Is loving a person of the same sex a bad thing, Lou?”

Louis stopped in his actions, his spoon midway to his mouth. Louis was shocked by Harry’s question,” No Harry, it’s not. You know that. Why the sudden question babe?”

“Because it’s been ten years. Five, since the band broke up. Still we are kept under control. Still we can’t come out and still you gotta pull publicity stunts with Eleanor. Why can’t I just declare to the world that you are mine? Please tell me Lou. I’m tired of pretending.”

At the last sentence, a tear slipped past Harry’s eye. 

Louis immediately jumped from his seat and engulfed Harry in a hug. In no time, the taller man was sobbing, which literally broke Louis’ heart into pieces. 

He cursed Simon. He cursed Syco. He cursed Modest! He hated that they had the power to control the boys’ lives.

Whatever they’d done to Louis, he didn’t care, but the awful things which had happened with his Hazza had always angered him. Yet, he wasn’t able to prevent them all because he was too young.He really hated them all. 

Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, Louis once again focused on the trembling figure between his arms. 

“Haz, it’s ok. All’s gonna be alright, Haz. Please, please don’t cry love. Please.” He pleaded, desperate to calm the younger boy. After several minutes, Harry stopped shaking and finally calmed down. He looked at his husband with such broken eyes that Louis almost cried himself. 

He took Harry’s face between his palms and spoke softly,” Don’t worry, Harry. They couldn’t control us our whole lives! Those homophobic assholes will cry one day while you and I,  we’ll be free. And I promise it’ll come soon. Trust me.”

“But what if our fans hate us, Louis? What if...what if they also think that this,” Harry gestured between him and Louis then continued, “this is wrong? What-“

“Our fans love us, darling. The day we’d come out, I think they’d be happier than us. I mean, come on babe! Haven’t you seen their YouTube videos about how ‘ Larry Stylinson’  is real?” Louis laughed then continued,”Our fans not only love our music, they also support us. And the ones that don’t, well we couldn’t do anything about it, really. So yes, we might get some hate, but the love from our fans would be enough to overpower the hatred.”

Harry thought a bit about something then said,” The fans do love us and I’m so thankful to them, honestly. Their belief in Larry Stylinson gives me hope. It assures me that there are people who’d support us no matter what, and that Lou, it makes me so happy. Almost all Larries’ channels are claiming we’d been the loudest in November!”

“They believe we’ll come out in December. And I really wish they are proven right, Haz,” Louis exclaimed.

Harry rubbed under his eyes to remove any remaining tear tracks, then moved forward to kiss the shorter boy on the lips. 

After pulling away from Louis’ lips, Harry whispered softly,” I’d be waiting for the day, babe.”

Louis grinned like a fool.

“ Now eat your breakfast Louis, you’re wasting my masterpiece,” Harry spoke, as he threw a piece of tomato at Louis. 

Louis gasped at the action but felt proud as he had successfully accomplished the purpose of distracting Harry. He really loved his husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX time skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Louis reached the door, he pulled Harry down into a kiss. Even when the kiss had ended, they stood with their foreheads joined.

“I’ll miss you.” Harry broke the silence first.

“I know, love. I’m quite missable.” Louis winked, causing Harry to let out a laugh and gently pushed Louis away.

Louis laughed with his eyes crinkled at the edges and spoke again,” Seriously though, Harry. I’ll miss you too.”

“I love you, shorty.” Louis snorted at the nickname but connected their lips once again. He then leaned up a bit and whispered in Harry’s ear,” I love you too, giant baby.”

As Louis stepped out of the house, he could still hear the pleasant laughter of the love of his life. God! He really loved his Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is the next chapter.  
> I wrote it in a rush because I don’t get much time from my studies and Medical is H.A.R.D.  
> I’m sorry it’s bad.  
> Do comment and tell what you thought about it.  
> Don’t be too harsh though:)  
> Also, I want your opinion on whether I should write the following chapters in Louis’ POV only or not.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Louis!” Eleanor exclaimed, as she hugged him.
> 
> “Hi, El.” Louis responded, hugging her back. He really wanted to go home but maybe, he hoped, the day wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he was spending it with a friend only, right?
> 
> But Louis was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for my soulmate-friend, AP.

**_“But you and I knew the truth of it in advance  
That mentally you were already out the door”_ **

* * *

Louis went through his planned schedule and sighed. As he had predicted, he had to make public appearances from morning to night- with Eleanor. 

It wasn’t like he hated Eleanor . It was just that he would much rather spend the day in bed, with Harry. 

“Louis!” Eleanor exclaimed, as she hugged him.

“Hi, El.” Louis responded, hugging her back. He really wanted to go home but maybe, he hoped, the day wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he was spending it with a friend only, right? 

But Louis was very wrong.

The two walked hand in hand towards the restaurant, Gracias Madre, putting on a grand show for the paps. Louis went as far as pulling the chair for Eleanor, before he sat down himself, on the opposite end of the table.

“Soooo,” Eleanor said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Louis.

“So what?” Louis asked her back.

“Come on, Louis! Tell me about you and Harry. What’ve you been up to these days? I’m getting my info from YouTube nowadays while you don’t even bother to call!”

“Slow down, slow down,” Louis laughed. “What do you wanna know? How we kissed in the morning? Or how he took Cliff for a walk yesterday and both of them came home with mud on them? Or how I and him showered together and I rubbed-“

Louis was suddenly cutoff mid sentence as Eleanor threw a pasta-piece at him, that they’d ordered earlier.

“LOUIS!!!” Eleanor screamed, red faced, while Louis laughed his head off! “Why the hell do you do that every time? You very well know I just want some Larry deets and you always say something inappropriate. I hate you!” 

Her outburst only fuelled Louis laughter as he continued laughing.

“Sorry, love,” Louis tried to say finally as he began to sober up. “ I just love to see you all flustered! You should have seen your reddened face. Hilarious!” He exclaimed, diving into another fit of laughter. Poor Eleanor could only pout at that.

To any outsider, it would have appeared as if Louis and Eleanor were enjoying their time together. But little did they know that their oh-so-in love pair, were far from talking about themselves!

“On a serious note Louis, is Harry alright? I know how much he gets upset seeing us together,” Eleanor finally asked.

Louis sighed, then replied,” I really don’t know El. He was quite upset when I had to leave. I somehow calmed him down but I know he’s still not “happy”. I hate our management!” 

“ I’m so sorry Lou. I know it must be hard for the two of you but things will improve, yeah?” Eleanor said as she reached for her friend’s hand across the table. She really did feel bad for them.

Louis squeezed her hand, as if to say that he was fine, but Eleanor knew better. She sometimes wanted to kill the whole management herself! 

Alas, She had no control over this matter. She knew if she refused to be his beard, he’d just end up with a new one. And who knows? Maybe that woman would really want to pursue a relationship with him? So she just did what they asked her to, however much she hated it.

To improve his mood a bit, Eleanor said again,”Now, your birthday’s coming up! What are your plans, huh?”

“Nah, nothing too big this time. Just gonna have a small get together with me lads and siblings. Wanna have a quiet one this year, you know?” Louis told her.

“So what I’m hearing is, that you are having a birthday party with your gang and family and l’M NOT INVITED?” Eleanor screamed.

Louis checked his ears for damage for his “supposed-girlfriend” yelled so loud, he was convinced he would have at least some kind of ear injury. Seeing this, Eleanor reached across the table and slapped his hand away from his ear.

“OW! What’d you do that for?” Louis yelled in protest. 

As Eleanor once again started mauling him with whatever food came in her hand, while yelling weird profanities, Louis was forced to seek shelter under their table. 

It was quite an embarrassing episode for ‘ The Louis Tomlinson’  .

When Eleanor had almost thrown every last piece of food from the table at him, he courageously peeked slightly from under the table and asked Eleanor in a meek voice,” Are you done or Is there anything left there on the table?”

Eleanor huffed once than called him out.

Once Louis was cautiously siting in his seat again, in fear of Eleanor throwing some more food at him, he began speaking,”Okay! I don’t think when I talk. You know that! Of course you are invited!! You, the lads, and me family, all of you okay? Please stop giving me that death glare now!”

“I knew!” Eleanor chirped cheekily once he had finished rambling. 

“You! You are officially univited to the great Tommo’s birthday, thank you very much.” Louis said, pretending to sound angry.

As they had finished their meal (or had a food fight really, no one had to know), they paid the bill and stood up to exit the restaurant, Louis got a call.

“‘Ello?” He spoke into the speaker.

“Is this Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes?” He spoke again.

“You are registered as the emergency contact in our register, for the patient who was just brought in.”

Emergency contact? Louis was registered as emergency contact only for his husband.

“E-emergency contact? C-Could you tell me the name of the patient?” He asked, getting more afraid by the second.

“Of course sir! It’s... yes, it’s Mr. Harry Styles, brought in after he had an accident.”

“Accident?” Louis inquired.

“Yes sir. A gentleman brought Mr. Styles, as he was found in the middle of the road, his head bashed into the steering wheel. I request you to come immediately to complete the hospital formalities. The hospital name is Beating Hearts,” the receptionist explained to him.

At that, Louis’ legs gave way and he fell down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here’s an early update for you awesome people.  
> Read and comment.  
> Feedback is always highly appreciated.
> 
> ENJOY:)


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Louis had reached the hospital, He had soon realised that he’d fall apart if he was left alone so, he’d sent a quick text to his former band mates and his and Harry’s families about his whereabouts and Harry’s accident. It was a small text consisting of ‘at Beating Hearts Hospital. Harry serious.’ Anne and Mark had immediately texted him, telling him how they’d each booked the next flight. But Louis really hoped his friends came there.
> 
> While waiting for the doctor, he’d drifted off into dreamworld. He still remembered how happy they all were that day. The 28th of September! One of the happiest days in his life. He wished the doctor would come out of the room and tell Louis that he had nothing to worry about as his husband’s condition wasn’t serious. He was only growing more anxious by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this one’s for AP as well, ‘cause without her, I wouldn’t be in this fandom.  
> Thank you so much to all of you who read my story. Thank you so much to those who leave kudos and comments. They really motivate me and your support means a lot to me.  
> Keep reading my work and click on kudos and comment if you like it.:)  
> Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> Also, read end notes, very explanatory and necessary I think.

**_“Never thought that giving up would be so hard  
God, I'm missing you and your addictive heart”  
_ **

* * *

<flashback >

28th September,2013

“I’ll mess it up, I’ll mess it up, I’ll mess it up...” Louis kept chanting this like a mantra in his head as he circled the room, again and again.

“Louis?” Liam called out, as he entered the room.

As if Louis was suddenly pulled out of his reverie by Liam’s voice, he yelled loudly,” I’ll mess it up!”

“What?” A very confused Liam asked.

Louis whipped his head in Liam’s direction, and practically launched himself in the other man’s arms.

“Payno! I can’t do this! I’m gonna mess it up and make a fool out of meself,” he all but sobbed in Liam’s neck.

“You won’t mess it up Louis,” Liam said softly. “And how the heck could you say you can’t do this? Isn’t this what you want? To marry Harry?”

Louis looked up at Liam finally, then responded ,” I do Payno! I do! But what if I’m in the middle of the ceremony, embarrass myself and Harry decides he doesn’t want to marry me anymore? Or.. or what if he finally understands that he’s making a mistake. That I’m a mistake! And...and he decides not to come. What if he decides not to marry me Liam? What would I do then?”

Liam couldn’t see his best friend like this. He sat Louis down on one of the couches in the room.

He shifted his whole body to face Louis and started saying,” Do you really think Harry could ever do that, Lou? You know something? Harry’s totally and completely in love with you. Not even in a million ages could he even think of abandoning you. And you know how I know this?” He asked Louis and when the older boy raised one eyebrow, Liam continued.

“Well, then listen. You know, when he’s looking at you, his face looks as if you’ve hung the moon for him. When you’re upset, he is always the first one to know and also does absolutely anything to make you happy again. You know? Even if one of us three ever complain about you, he’s always quick to defend your case. Louis, Harry respects you, cares for you, and most importantly, our young Hazza adores you. He loves you so much Louis. The world forced you two to grow up, to change for them, but his love for you has not changed one bit. And if it’s any consolation, though I think it’ll only worry you more, I just came from his room and he has the same concerns about you. That you are gonna not want to marry him.” 

Louis sat up a bit straight and asked in a small voice,” Is he worried I’m gonna leave him?” 

After a yes from the other boy, he literally yelled in Liam’s ear, “How can he think that? I love him Liam and could never ever even think of bailing on him! Why would he think that?”

“You should know mate you are a big hypocrite. Not even minutes ago, you were thinking the same about him,” Liam said as he stood up. “Also, you don’t have to worry your small head more than you already have because one, I haven’t gone to Harry’s room and two, he didn’t say anything like that.”

As realisation dawned upon Louis about the reality of Liam’s words, Louis quickly stood up from the couch himself and tackled Liam to the ground.

“You idiot!” He screeched loudly. “I hate you so much Payno! You gave me such a big scare!”

Liam laughed loudly then shoved Louis’ small frame from top of him and managed to pull himself off of the ground easily. He turned around, while Louis also pulled himself off the ground too, and winked at the blue eyed man.

Liam engulfed Louis completely in a hug and yelled loudly with a big smile on face, “No! You love me Louis!” 

Louis would never admit it out loud but he did love Liam. 

The two men remained in the hug for a long time, grinning widely.

<flashback end>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

<present >

When Louis had reached the hospital, He had soon realised that he’d fall apart if he was left alone so, he’d sent a quick text to his former band mates and his and Harry’s families about his whereabouts and Harry’s accident. It was a small text consisting of ‘at Beating Hearts Hospital. Harry serious.’ Anne and Mark had immediately texted him, telling him how they’d each booked the next flight. But Louis really hoped his friends came there. 

While waiting for the doctor, he’d drifted off into dreamworld. He still remembered how happy they all were that day. The 28th of September! One of the happiest days in his life. He wished the doctor would come out of the room and tell Louis that he had nothing to worry about as his husband’s condition wasn’t serious. He was only growing more anxious by the second.

He was once again pulled out of his thoughts when Liam’s voice reached his ear.

“Louis.” Liam called out, once he had spotted his friend.

“Liam!” Louis got out of his seat to hug the other man. “You came!” 

“Of course I came, Lou,” Liam replied as he pulled away gently from the hug. His eyes searched Louis’ tired face then asked,” Did you eat?” 

Louis was glad that his friend didn’t ask how he was doing or if he was okay. He didn’t know what the answer would have been himself.

He smiled slightly then replied,” I did mate. Sorry if you were doing anything important. Didn’t think I’d survive me thoughts, if left alone. So, thanks for coming.”

“Shut up Louis! I would come back from England if you called mate! And today, thankfully I was in LA only.”

Louis snorted at that then said,”No need to go all sappy on me, Payno!”

Liam laughed softly. He hadn’t seen Louis physically for quite a long time and thus was astonished to see the older man looking more mature than he ever had. He sighed. 

“What’d the doc say?” He asked after a while.

“Haven’t come out yet. Increasing my anxiety by the second,” Louis explained and rolled his eyes.

Liam took Louis’s hand as a gesture of comfort and spoke again,” He’s gonna be alright, Lou.”

“Hope so too Payne.”

The two men had just sat down when Niall had appeared. 

After going through the same set of questions with him as Louis had done with Liam, the three had finally huddled together on the hospital benches. None of them really wanted to talk so they simply held each other’s hands. It felt as if the joined hands were providing each boy with support and comfort. And god knew how desperately they needed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

<flashback >

28th September, 2013

Louis stood at the altar, in his forest green suit. He was surrounded by friends and family, talking and laughing, while He had completely zoned out. He was desperately waiting for his fiancé. 

He cursed himself mentally for agreeing with Harry when the other lad had proposed to wed with all the customs and rituals. Unfortunately for Louis, those customs and rituals also included them not seeing each other in their wedding outfits OR even each other for two whole days, prior to the wedding. 

And now, standing, waiting for the time Harry would walk down the aisle, Louis felt nervous. No, he wasn’t getting cold feet, he thought. He had been planning and waiting for this day since maybe the first time he’d looked at the curly lad. So no, he wasn’t having second thoughts. But he was excited, and so so nervous. He felt as if he could cry any second. That was until Zayn casually put his arm around Louis.

“You fine?” The darker haired boy asked.

“Yeah. ‘M fine, just so nervous, you know?” Louis replied, fiddling with his thumb.

“That’s alright mate!” Zayn exclaimed with a grin.”Everyone’s allowed to feel a bit nervous on their big day anyway. Just wait for tonight and I promise you won’t be feeling nervous at all, eh?”

Louis just rolled his eyes, when Zayn winked at him playfully.

After thinking a bit, he turned to face Louis and started speaking again,” Tell you what, I have an idea to relieve you of the nervousness. You simply think about a happy memory of you and Harry and see if it calms you down? I’ll go and ask Niall for more relaxing techniques, in case mine doesn’t work, Ok?”

Before Louis could even respond, his friend was on his way to his mission. Louis huffed at that but decided to try out Zayn’s idea.

As if the memory was just waiting to resurface, the day when he’d proposed to Harry popped up in his mind.

He smiled unconsciously as he remembered how he had taken Harry to one of their favourite and very expensive restaurant. Louis hadn’t cared about the money, for he knew he would be able to afford it easily. He had only cared about the fact that he wanted to make Harry happy and needed everything to go perfectly. 

He remembered how he’d gone down on one knee and how Harry had gasped.

He remembered how his hands had gone all sweaty and he’d almost dropped the ringbox thrice.

He remembered how both the boys had teared up when Louis had popped the question.

And he remembered all the emotions that he’d felt in just two seconds when Harry had leapt down from his seat, kissed Louis and had screamed a loud “yes”, causing everyone present there to start clapping.

Louis smiled as he felt his nervousness leave his mind. Turned out Zayn’s plan really had worked!

Not even two seconds had passed when everyone went to take their positions and the wedding song began playing.

And finally came the moment everyone had been waiting for. Harry walked into wedding hall, flanked by Gemma and Anne on either side of him. 

Louis couldn’t help but fond at Harry’s handsome face and his suit-clad body. His smile deepened when he realised that Harry was wearing a midnight-blue suit. To Louis, Harry looked like a god. His smile only deepened as Harry reached the altar. 

Both Anne and Gemma kissed both the men on their cheeks and then went to sit in their seats.

Louis hadn’t even realised that he had teared up until Harry reached his hand out to wipe Louis’ tears and whispered,” Don’t cry, love.” 

Soon the ceremony had started and they reached to the part where the both of them had to say their vows. 

Harry shifted Louis’ both hands into his left hand and put the other one on Louis’ waist. He looked straight into Louis’ blue orbs and began his vows.

“Louis 10 years ago, you stole my heart, today I’m going to steal your last name.

And to start off our lives together, I wanna make some promises to you, which I intend to never break. 

I promise I’ll make your favourite meals. Ipromise I’ll watch grease when you’ll want to. I promise I’ll never cease to write cheesy songs about you.” Louis grinned at this while Harry even heard someone whistle from the crowd and he could swear it was Ed Sheeran.

“I promise to root for Doncaster Rovers even though I could truly care less who wins. I promise to love you as much as I love Chelsea boots. I promise to be by your side until one of us leaves for heaven. And I promise, I promise that I’ll do whatever it takes to make you smile, when the skies are grey. Lou, grow old along with me, I promise the best is yet to be. I love you Louis. Thanks for marrying me.”

As Harry completed his vows, a tear escaped Louis’ eyes, which he hastily wiped off. He softly told Harry how beautiful his words were, which resulted in Harry to beam widely.

As the taller boy said “I do”, Zayn slipped the diamond ring in Harry’s palm, which he swiftly pushed onto Louis’ middle finger of his right hand.

Now, it was Louis’ turn for the vows. He took a deep breath and started,”I promise to put down the toilet seat – and to replace the toilet roll when it’s over. I promise to never, ever, ever forget our wedding anniversary or your birthday. I promise I’ll run my hands through your curls, because I know how much you like it. I promise I’ll watch Larry content on YouTube with you and won’t make fun of you when you cry.” He smirked as Harry shoved him on the shoulder lightly.

“I promise I’ll try to make meals for you too, time and again, though I can’t promise that I won’t burn our kitchen down.” The hall roared with laughter at that. “I can’t show you how much I love you Hazza, but honestly, I love so so so much.” Louis ended his vows just as Niall shouted with his no-filter mouth,”Don’t worry Lou! You could show him tonight, on your bed, in you- Hey!”Louis thanked Liam mentally, who had smacked Niall on his head, causing the Irish lad to pout. He was just relieved when no one took an objection to the comment and instead everyone simply laughed behind their hands. 

He turned to Harry once again and when the priest asked him if he took Harry in sickness and in health, he automatically said “I do,” without a doubt in his mind. 

Niall passed him the ring, Louis happily made the younger boy wear it, on Harry’s middle finger on his right hand . It was a simple platinum band with “peace” written on the top and “always in my heart: L” was engraved inside the ring and yet Harry seemed quite in love with it. 

Well it wasn’t anything new as he was in love with anything that Louis gave him.

Finally, it was the time for the most anticipated kiss.

Louis did not hesitate to pull the green-eyed boy to him, as Harry leaned down to catch Louis’ lips between his own. Their kiss was so sweet, so gentle and so captivating, that for a minute, the two grooms forgot that they weren’t alone. 

The whole room erupted with loud clapping and hooting, causing the boys to separate, slightly embarrassed and cheeks red.

“Congratulations Mr. Harry Styles-Tomlinson,” Louis said once they had detached their lips.

“Congratulations to you too, Louis Styles-Tomlinson,” Harry teased him back, giving a light squeeze to the shorter boy’s hip.

Both the newlyweds were riding high on dopamine, as they linked their arms together and bowed to the audience, laughing all the while.

<flashback end>

Louis was woken up from the sweet dream/memory as his phone rang loudly. He pressed the volume button to mute the call, once he took around his surroundings and found both Niall and Liam sleeping onto Louis’ chest. He smiled at them, and gently shifted their heads so that he could get up and attend the phone call privately.

Louis accepted a call and said a very hoarse hello into the speaker, making him realise just how sleepy he was.

“Louis? It’s Zayn. How’s Harry?”

Louis snorted then replied after clearing his throat a bit,”Why do you care how my husband is Malik? I sent you a text which clearly meant I needed you and you not only didn’t come but also called after hours?”

“I was in Florida, mate. As soon as Gigi told me what happened, I contacted my private pilot, to drive me to LA. I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier but we slept really late at night and just woke up not too long ago. I’ve reached LA just now. Sorry I couldn’t come earlier,” Zayn explained calmly.

Louis immediately felt guilty and wished that he could take back his harsh words. He sighed loudly.

“Sorry mate. Haven’t heard from the doc yet and am stressing out too much. Sorry for snapping at you. How far are you from the hospital?” Louis asked.

“I think I’d be able to reach there in about two hours or something. Don’t stress too much Louis. It’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.” Zayn replied so calmly and softly that Louis almost cried there and then. 

Instead he just smiled a little and said simply,” Come soon mate. I’ll be waiting.”

He heaved a deep sigh then walked back to where his friends were still sound asleep. 

Louis thanked fate for giving him friends like Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry. It was just a bonus that Louis also had the honour of calling one of his best friends his husband too. He could almost say he had it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As all of you read, this chapter had Larry marriage. I don’t remember reading a Larry marriage before but I really wanted to read one since forever.  
> I don’t know much about Christian wedding, so if the ceremony is wrong, please inform me. Don’t kill me😅  
> Also, the part about the ring going onto the middle finger of the right hand, I read it somewhere that that is where gay people wear their wedding rings. I could be wrong, very wrong, but I believe the fact.
> 
> I’d love to know which ring do you think is their wedding ring for when I searched for it, a lot of options came. But I think the best option was the “peace” ring, as Harry’s been wearing it consistently for years. Comment and tell:) 
> 
> ENJOY!!


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne sighed deeply then finally got up from her chair. She approached Louis who was unconsciously chewing on his lips. She sat beside him and took his hand in her own and said,” Louis, honey you got to eat. Till when are you going to survive on one cup of tea? Please, just go and get yourself something to eat.”
> 
> Louis looked at Anne with such a broken look that it broke her heart.
> 
> “But what if the doctor came while I was gone? What if he needed me? I...I can’t go. No,” Louis said determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys I’m a bit late.  
> Here’s the next chapter, ENJOY!

_**“You're the habit that I can't break  
You're the feeling I can't put down**_ _**“** _

* * *

Louis was very tense.  He was just glad that Anne, Mark and his friends were there to support him. 

The doctor had come a few hours ago and told them about Harry’s condition. Harry had incurred subdural haematoma , which is  when blood collects on your brain’s surface beneath the skull,  a broken wrist and a few bruises on his head and face. The doctor had even informed them about Harry’s surgery which was necessary to remove the haematoma. The surgery papers were signed by Louis, for he was Harry’s legal kin. Louis was constantly looking at the red light above the operation theatre, waiting for it to become green, which would ultimately mean that Harry’s surgery was completed.

Anne sighed deeply then finally got up from her chair. She approached Louis who was unconsciously chewing on his lips. She sat beside him and took his hand in her own and said,” Louis, honey you got to eat. Till when are you going to survive on one cup of tea? Please, just go and get yourself something to eat.”

Louis looked at Anne with such a broken look that it broke her heart. 

“But what if the doctor came while I was gone? What if he needed me? I...I can’t go. No,” Louis said determinedly.

“You’ve got to eat honey. Please.” Before Louis could open his mouth to protest, Anne immediately added,”And I’m not hearing a no. Go Louis. Take Liam with you and bring the others something to eat too when you come back. I promise We’ll call once the surgery’s done or if you are needed. Okay?”

Louis nodded slightly and Liam, who was watching the exchange silently, came over to them and literally dragged Louis out of his seat, making Louis stumble a little.

“Come on lad. Let’s get somethin in your stomach,” a smiling Liam said as he poked Louis’ abdominal area, earning a pout from Louis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Louis and Liam had finished eating at the hospital’s cafeteria, Liam decided to take his friend to the garden so he would be able to clear his mind a bit.

When they had reached the garden, they opted to sit silently on the grass, as none were in the mood to talk when suddenly a loud voice caused them to stand and turn around.

“LIAM! LOUIS!”

Both the boys turned around to find a girl in a wheelchair waving at them. It was evident from her face that she recognised the two famous singers.

Louis and Liam glanced once at each other and started walking in the girl’s direction.

“‘Ello,love,” Louis said smiling, once he had reached the girl and offered her a handshake.

The girl beamed with happiness as she shook both the singers’ hands. 

Louis and Liam too were smiling widely.

“Mom! Mom! These are Louis and Liam! Mom look!” The girl called her mom excitedly.

A young woman, the girl’s mother, approached the two men and her daughter with a guilty smile on her face.

“Emily, this is a hospital, honey. Don’t yell so loud,” the woman reprimanded her daughter, causing the girl to tear up a bit.

“I’m so sorry sir,” the woman spoke again, addressing Louis and Liam. “She gets a bit excited sometimes. I’m sorry she yelled so loudly. She doesn’t understand all these things. Just gets little loud when she gets excited. Hope she didn’t cause a disturbance?” 

“Oh not at all ma’am! Fans are always welcome. In fact we always feel good when we interact with a fan,” Liam explained as Louis stood smiling.

“Of course not,” Louis said. “Emily here seems to be our fan and she’s always welcome. Don’t worry ma’am.”

As if the two men’s words were miracles, Emily immediately brightened up and yelled a loud “yes!”, drawing attention to herself again. This caused all the three elders to chuckle lightly.

“Louis!Liam! Can you give me your autograph? Please?” Emily asked, growing a bit nervous.

Liam laughed,” Of course, darling.”

When the two were done with their autographs, they both hugged their fan, causing her to squeal in happiness.

When Louis stood up again, he frowned seeing the woman wiping her tears away. He nudged Liam who was just as concerned.

“Excuse me ma’am,” Louis said,” why are you crying? Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, thank you. It’s just Emily hasn’t smiled or laughed this much in months! These tears are of happiness.”

She folded her hands and stood directly in front of them then said again,”Thank you so much sir. Thanks to you both my angel finally smiled. Even her own mother couldn’t make her smile, like you were able to! Thank you so much.”

She began crying hysterically.

Louis hugged her to give her comfort and was soon joined by Liam. He shushed the woman gently and once she’d stopped crying, he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumb.

“Ma’am, your daughter is amazing. And you are a wonderful mother. Don’t worry. It’s ok. Everything is alright,” Louis said.

As Louis finished saying, Liam immediately started saying,”I hope your lovely daughter keeps smiling like this forever. Please, don’t cry anymore, yeah? Whatever it is, she’s going to be okay. You both are going to be alright. And you don’t need to thank us. We’re lucky to have fans like her,” Liam reached out for her hands and continued,” So, thank you ma’am. Thank you very much.”

The lady immediately flung her arms around the two men and hugged them tightly. 

Louis felt himself smile. It was a genuine one this time.

Louis suddenly felt his phone ring and gently extracted himself from the hug.

“Surgery’s up, Lou. Doctor is asking for you.” 

Louis quickly hung up the phone, mumbled a soft thanks to the mother-daughter duo and ran up the stairs, with Liam in tow.

Harry was out of surgery. Louis’ Harry was finally out of surgery and right now, that was all that mattered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears sprung up in Louis’s eyes as soon as he entered Harry’s room. He softly closed the door and took Harry’s hand in his as he took a seat beside the bed.

“Harry!” Louis sobbed. “Please wake up now! It’s been a day and a half and I...I miss you so much. Wake up and tell me what...how did it happen?! Just wake up, please.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Let him rest,” Harry’s hoarse voice said, waking up Louis, who was sleeping uncomfortably on the chair. Louis had one hand still wrapped around his husband’s and the other under his head, on the bed where he had fallen asleep.

“But he’ll be so happy to see you awake! I think we should wake him up, Harry.”

_ Harry? Harry! Harry was awake! _

The last thought made Louis whip up his head quickly, only to see Harry awake and looking at him. He didn’t waste a second to jump on the bed and engulf the green eyed man in a hug carefully as he avoided the wires and tubes sticking out of the other man’s hands. Louis hid his head in Harry’s chest and desperately tried to keep his tears away.

Anne too shed a few tears as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. She always knew how much his son meant to his son in law but she still felt happy every time she got the opportunity to witness their love.

Louis slowly disentangled himself from Harry when he didn’t feel the younger man wrap his hands around Louis.

When he had pulled away completely, he saw nothing but confusion in the green eyes that he had come to love so much. 

Harry turned his head towards his mother and asked with a little frown on his forehead,”Mom? Who is this?”

A tear escaped Louis’ eyes and his entire world collapsed around him.

_ Harry didn’t remember him. Harry did not remember his Louis. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedback.  
> They really mean so much to me.  
> :)


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “BUT THEN WHY DON’T I REMEMBER? WHY DON’T I RECOGNISE ANYONE HERE BUT YOU MU....Ahhhh,” Harry yelled loudly as pain flared up in his head, making him cradle his head with both hands.
> 
> “HARRY!” Louis yelled, rushing towards a crying Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!  
> Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and may you all shine  
> like the fairy-lights!!  
> Cheesy, I know:))  
> Secondly, I want to thank all of you for your hits, kudos and comments. You all give me the motivation I need to continue writing. So thankyou🥰
> 
> Anyway! Here’s the next chapter guys!

_**“You're the shiver that I can't shake  
You're the habit that I can't break**_ _**”** _

* * *

“What do you mean who he is, Harry?” Anne asked.

“I...I saw him sleeping beside my bed, so... I must know him, right?”

“Know him?!” Niall bellowed loudly. “Of course you know him! He’s-“

“Niall!” Louis interrupted immediately. His eyes were shining with unshed tears but he remembered the doctor saying not to stress Harry. And Louis knew that this kind of information would stress out Harry. 

So he tried to stop Niall, but it was too late.

“-Louis! Your husband!” Niall finished, turning pale as he realised what he had spoken in anger.

“He...he’s my husband?” Harry asked.

Anne sighed. “Yes Harry, he’s your husband,” she replied.

“BUT THEN WHY DON’T I REMEMBER? WHY DON’T I RECOGNISE ANYONE HERE BUT YOU MU....Ahhhh,” Harry yelled loudly as pain flared up in his head, making him cradle his head with both hands.

“HARRY!” Louis yelled, rushing towards a crying Harry.

Everyone present inside the room felt very scared, Liam rushing off to get the doctor.

“It hurts!” Harry whimpered. “It hurts!”

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s back, rubbing it up and down urgently, not knowing what else he could do.

“Everyone out!” The doctor yelled as he ran into the room, Liam right behind him.

Once everyone was outside the room, Louis barrelled straight into Mark’s arms, seeking comfort. Mark was also distraught seeing his son in this condition and his son-in-law in the hospital bed.

On the other hand, Niall felt like it was his mistake that had landed Harry in that state. He went towards Anne, murmuring apologies for his mistake, tears falling down his face continuously. Anne immediately hugged him. 

Soon, it had turned into a group hug with Louis, Mark, Anne, Niall, Liam and Zayn. Both the parents continued to give the parental comfort and love that the three boys desperately needed.

“Excuse me ma’am, sir?” A nurse interrupted the family moment as she came out of the room.

Louis broke away from the hug first, wiped his tears and nodded at the nurse.

“The doctor needs to talk with you, sir. Please come with me to the office,” the nurse explained.

“Har..Harry is alright, right?” Niall asked, voice trembling.

“He is unconscious but he’s out of danger, sir,” The nurse replied.

Louis patted Niall’s shoulder and followed the nurse to the doctor’s office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mr. Tomlinson, I am Dr. Nelson and I need to discuss aboutMr. Styles’ condition with you,” the doctor said.

“Yes doctor?”

“Mr. Tomlinson, from now onwards I’d be the one assisting Mr. Styles’ case. Due to the accident, Mr. Styles’ has incurred a lot of injuries, including subdural haematoma. But on further examination, I’ve found that his state is much worse than we had imagined. Mr. Styles has amnesia,” Dr. Nelson explained.

“Amnesia?” Louis asked.

“Yes Mr. Tomlinson. We don’t know if it is temporary or permanent. We’re expecting it to be temporary because it’s common in such cases. But still, we need to do something’s which could possibly help to revive his memories,” The doctor said.

“What kind of things doctor?” Louis asked again.

“Things like showing him videos, in which you boys are there with him, then recreating some moments...I’m sure we’ll get many videos of you boys during your time in the band? And maybe after the examination period of 15 days gets over, you could take him to some places you’ve been to before.”

“And this will help, right doctor?” Louis inquired nervously.

“We hope so, sir. This is our best shot. Let’s hope for the best,” The doctor said as he stood up, giving a slight smile to Louis.

“Call me Louis, sir. Thank you,” Louis said, smiling politely at the other man and 

Before Louis could go, the doctor stopped him once more,”Do it step-by-step...don’t put too much pressure on his brain. And I’m here if you need me anyway. It will be alright, Louis,” He told him. 

Louis shook hands with him and went out of the room, feeling many emotions at once. He just wanted Harry to be alright. He wiped away the fallen tear drop, pasted a smile on his face and went towards his family. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So,” Harry said, “What I gather is I was sixteen when I auditioned for the X-Factor?”

The boys were gathered in Harry’s room, showing and telling him about his time during the X-Factor and their solo careers.

Liam nodded, so Harry continued,”And we all didn’t get through the Bootcamp, put together as a band, came third in the finale, still went on to become the biggest boyband, you-Zayn,” he said pointing at Zayn, then continued,”You left in 2015, we too went on a hiatus in ‘16, and embarked on our solo careers?”

“Precisely,” Niall said.

“Wow, that’s too much information,” Harry said, cradling his head in his hands.

“Woah, woah Harry! You alright, mate? If it’s getting too much we can stop?” Niall asked, concerned for his friend.

“Yeah..no, am fine ... Niall?” Harry said.

Though it hurt the Irish man that one of his best friends didn’t remember his name, he simply nodded to give confirmation to Harry.

“Uh... I think it’s enough for today. And Louis, I also think you both should talk now,” Zayn said, nudging Louis who sat there, staring at Harry, not saying much.

“Yeah... We should go, come on Niall,” Liam said, getting what Zayn was trying to do.

Unfortunately, Niall didn’t understand what was going on so he just declined Liam’s offer.

“I said,  Come on, Niall !” Liam said sternly, glaring at Niall.

Niall finally got the message and quickly got off from Harry’s bed, running out of the room, knocking into both Zayn and Liam on the way out. Zayn just shook his head and went after Niall, smiling at his friend and Liam went behind him.

Louis was watching his three mates act like children, with an amused look on his face when Harry broke him out of his thoughts.

“So... you are my husband?” 

Louis inhaled deeply and nodded, still not wanting to say much.

“Are you mad at me?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“I’m not mad at you, love. I could never be,” Louis said, smiling a little.

“But you should be! I m supposed to be your husband! I’m supposed to remember you all and I don’t! I’m pathetic! You should be mad at me!” Harry insisted.

“Hey, hey!” Louis said, taking Harry’s hands in his own. “Stop it Harry. It’s ok! It’s gonna be alright, love,” Louis said.

“But it’s not alright! Nothing is alright! I should remember you, I should, I should remember you all,” Harry said, tears falling down.

Louis stood up from his chair to sit beside Harry on the bed itself and hugged Harry, sitting on the bed.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Louis. I’m sorry I don’t remember! I’m a mess, you shouldn’t even love me!” Harry cried, clutching Louis’ shirt in a tight grip while Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“Harry. Haz, look up at me please,” Louis pleaded.

Harry complied with Louis’ wish and looked up. 

Louis cupped Harry’s face with one hand while keeping the other on his back. 

“It’s not your fault, curly,” Louis said. “Stop blaming yourself, Hazza. I have loved you since the moment I d met you, I’ll love you while you get better and I’ll continue loving you when you get your memories back. I think I’m not even capable to even think of not loving you, curly,” Louis explained lovingly.

“Curly?” Harry scrunched up his nose adorably, making Louis laugh a little.

“Is that what you call me?” Harry asked.

“Sometimes.” Louis confirmed.

“Curly,” Harry repeated. “I like curly. Call me curly, Boobear!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Louis was shocked as Harry said his nickname, without even realising. He chose not to comment though for he didn’t want to ruin their moment.

“Anything for you, curly,” Louis said, grinning.

“Um..excuse me sir,” A nurse said, entering the room. “I need to give Mr. Styles his medicine,” she continued as if asking Louis for permission.

“Of course,” He replied, getting off of the bed.

When the nurse was done, she explained to them how it would soon induce sleepiness in Harry and left the two men after telling them to call her if they needed something.

Louis again took his place on the chair as he watched Harry getting pulled into an unconscious state, when suddenly Harry moved his arm to hold Louis’ hand.

“Don’t leave me, Lou,” He whispered.

“Never, Love,” Louis replied, slightly increasing his grip on Harry’s hand.

Harry said nothing as he fell deep into slumber, a small smile etched on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment.  
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> ENJOY!:)


	8. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s it?” Liam asked from the phone.
> 
> “Fook if I knew Liam !” Louis scolded his friend, annoyed that someone had disturbed his sleep.
> 
> “Well, then go and check, Tommo,” Liam supplied.
> 
> “Great idea, Payno! Why didn’t I think of it?” Louis snapped back as he reached the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

  
_**“You're the high that I need right now** _   
_**You're the habit that I can't break”** _

* * *

In the last two weeks, none of the boys had left the hospital. They spent most of their time showing videos or talking about their former boy band with Harry. All of them acted as a support system for Louis and Louis appreciated their efforts very much. 

Today, the doctor had informed them about Harry’s discharge and recovery rate and Louis was very much excited to get his Harry home.

“You are going home tomorrow,” Louis told Harry, sitting on his chair.

“Really?” Harry asked delightedly.

“Yes Haz. Your fifteen days under doctor’s examination are over today. You get to go home tomorrow,” Louis explained in a very soft voice.

This piece of information made Harry lips stretch into a big smile which warmed Louis’ heart. But the next second, Harry frowned.

“What happened?” Louis asked confusedly.

“Do I have to go to your house, Lou?” Harry questioned.

Louis’ heart broke when Harry said  your house , but he didn’t let it show on his face.

He simply took Harry’s hand in his own and said,”That’s for you to decide. You get to choose if you wanna go home or with Anne, alright?”

“I’ll go with my mum then!” Harry decided.

“Okay Harry. I’ll inform her,” Louis said with a tight smile on his face. Louis wanted to hug Harry for the last time before he went with Anne but decided against the idea and walked out of the door, without giving a last glance at Harry.

Harry had instantly realised the mood change in Louis when the older man called him by his name, which he hadn’t called him since Harry had woken up. He knew he had hurt Louis. He just didn’t know what to do and that made him sad too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next night

Louis was scrolling through his phone aimlessly, when he had got Liam’s text.

‘U up?’ 

When Louis replied with a small yes, he immediately got a call from Liam. 

Liam knew that Louis would be sad for he’d be missing his husband. Therefore, Liam had taken it upon himself to keep Louis in happy spirits.

The two men talked about everything and anything ranging from Harry, Maya, their kids, their time together when they were in the band and many more useless things too. Louis’ eyes had begun to close but Liam continued to tell him stories not caring for his own sleep when suddenly, Louis’ bell rang, interrupting Liam.

“Who’s it?” Liam asked from the phone.

“Fook if I knew Liam !” Louis scolded his friend, annoyed that someone had disturbed his sleep.

“Well, then go and check, Tommo,” Liam supplied.

“Great idea, Payno! Why didn’t I think of it?” Louis snapped back as he reached the door. He quickly mumbled a goodbye to Liam.

Louis pushed opened his door, only to find two green eyes boring into his blue ones. 

Louis’ mouth fell open as he stood there in shock.

“Um.. Lou? Can I come in? It’s really cold outside,” Harry asked rubbing his hands together, seeking some warmth. 

This seemed to snap Louis out of shock as he hurriedly muttered an ‘of course’, and moved to his left, providing Harry some space to enter into the house.

Louis immediately turned into a concerned husband, coming to inspect his husband for any harm.

“Harry? You’re alright, right love? You’re not injured or hurt or..or harmed. Oh god! Does your head hurt baby? Should I call a doctor? Anne? Where is she? Does she know you’re here? Wait a second! Why are you laughing? I’m panicking and you are laughing?” 

“Because you literally turned into a mother-hen Louis!” Harry replied, his laughter getting louder.

“Okay! Seriously Harry! You’re scaring me, so tell me what’s happening!” Louis said, trying to be stern.

Harry tried to control his laughter as he explained,” I’m fine Louis! And mum dropped me here. I...um...I couldn’t sleep by myself for I continuously felt as if I needed someone to hold me and..um...when I told this to mum, she told me that’s because even though I couldn’t remember much, my body’s still accustomed to being held by...you. So.... I told her to drop me here, with you.”

Louis was only able to mutter a small “oh.” He was still processing the information.

“So..um... can I sleep with you, Lou?” Harry asked nervously.

Louis smiled and cupped Harry’s face.

“Always Hazza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating two chapters today! Read the next one too.


	9. CHAPTER 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a double update. If you haven’t read the last chapter, go and read it now!:)
> 
> I wish each and everyone of you a very, very happy new year. I also want to thank all you guys for your hits, likes and comments. They mean a lot to me! Thank you so much:))
> 
> Stay safe everyone.

_**“I took some time 'cause I've ran out of energy** _   
_**Of playing someone I heard I'm supposed to be”** _

* * *

‘Hey, girl, I'm waiting on you, I'm waiting on you’

‘Come on, and let me sneak you out’

‘And have a celebration, a celebration’

‘The music up, the window's down’

All the boys screamed the lyrics at the top of their voice, except for Harry and Louis. 

Harry smiled as he looked at the people in the car. He was glad he had them in his life, being there with him through his recovery, even if he didn’t remember them. He felt an undeniable connection with all of them. 

Niall was the youngest after Harry himself so Harry found it easier to talk about stuff with him. He also praised Niall for the Irish man knew how to have fun, even in the most adverse situations. He found Niall as the most happy-go-lucky person and he had already found a really good friend in him.

Liam was obviously the most mature person out of everyone in the group. Harry admired how he could stay calm and handle things calmly in any circumstance.

He respected Liam as an older brother and though he had no earlier memory of him, he somehow knew that they used to get along pretty well with each other, during and after the band.

Zayn was an awfully quiet person. At first, Harry felt as if Zayn didn’t like him but as days passed, he understood that Zayn rarely spoke much, letting his actions do the talking. He saw how Zayn was able to calm everyone when the times were especially bad, with his quiet persona, even when Liam couldn’t. Just when Harry began to think that he understood Zayn a little better, Zayn did something which only proved that he was a big mystery, waiting to be solved.

And lastly, there was Louis. In the past few weeks after the accident, Harry found himself leaning towards Louis. He didn’t know if it was simply because they both were originally in love or just because of Louis’ sweet and caring nature. Whenever Harry felt down, he seeked Louis. If he felt bored, he wanted to be with Louis. He never wanted to sleep without getting tucked between Louis’ strong arms. He felt as if he was always needing Louis for something or another. He knew the blue eyed man loved him very much but Harry wasn’t sure how much he felt for Louis, for he was sure that even if he had zero remembrance of his  ‘husband’ , he was developing feelings for him. Again.

Louis watched Harry get lost in his thoughts throughout the car ride. He felt happy just by the simple fact that Harry had grabbed hold of Louis’ hand sometime during the ride. 

Somewhere in his heart, Louis worried if Harry would ever be able to get his memories back, remember him. But he immediately disregarded those questions, getting satisfaction in the fact that at least Harry was now out of danger, if not fully cured.

He had spent years loving Harry and he was sure he couldn’t stop now. Not that he ever thought about it. 

He realised just how fast the days were flying past them, with only a day left for the new year to come. When he looked back at the whole year, Louis only felt content. 

He had released his solo album, receiving good responses. He received quite a few nominations, winning more than three awards. He had the best livestream show, which was more than he had expected. He had also donated a hefty amount to charity, with which he had hoped, children and people would benefit and have a better future. But most importantly, he got to spend almost the whole year with his beloved Harry. Yes, things got a bit unfortunate at the end but hey! Where’s the fun in life if there were no challenges? 

Louis knew he and Harry had it worse than most people but he still had hope that one day, they’d be able to come out of the shadows and express their love openly. When there’ll be no management, no Simon and no Eleanor to keep them apart.

Louis then turned his head towards Harry, only to smile as the younger man had slept on his shoulder while Niall was fast asleep on Harry’s shoulder. He moved his head to the front to watch Liam and Zayn talk softly as Liam drove the car. 

Louis teared up at the sight of all his mates together, free and happy at the moment. He wished for the moment never to end.

He wiped the tear that fell down his cheek, kissed Harry on the forehead and drifted off into unconsciousness himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys had come to The Ivy to celebrate New Year’s Eve with their friends. It was two hours to midnight and till then, Niall had sworn on their friendship that he’d get them all absolutely hammered. That is Liam and Zayn as Harry wasn’t allowed to drink yet and Louis refused to drink claiming that someone had to drive them all back home.

Right after their friends dispersed to get drunk, Harry began to eat cupcakes with absolute innocence, making funny faces at the loud party-people who surrounded them. Louis couldn’t wipe off the smile as he watched Harry, taking in all his features, as he had once done ten years ago, when he hadn’t thought that Harry could ever love someone like him.

“Tommo! Come join the party, mate!” Niall yelled as he came towards Louis.

“You are drunk, Nialler!” Louis screamed back, so that he’d get heard over the loud music.

“Damn right I am, Lou! This is what I promised and Nialler don’t break his promise!” Niall said and giggled. 

Louis shook his head at his friend’s antics and turned around to find his other two friends. He was still searching for them when suddenly two bodies slammed into Louis’.

“Searching for me, Louis?” Zayn yelled right in Louis’ ear causing Louis to flinch and Niall and Liam to laugh. 

“I told you he’d miss me Liam!” Zayn exclaimed, putting his arms around Louis, making Liam pout.

“He was searching for me too Zaynie!” A drunk Liam said, trying to push Zayn’s hands away from Louis. 

“Nope!” Zayn simply said and tightened his arms.

Louis looked at Harry and Niall, laughing silently at him being tortured. He silently pleaded them to get him out of the mess, only for Harry to shake his head, Niall following suit.

“I love you Loueh!” Zayn exclaimed suddenly.

“I love you more, Tommo!” Liam joined in on the hug finally.

“I love all of you, lads!” Niall said and launched himself into the three boys, causing all of them to fall down on top of Louis, landing on the ground with an ‘oomph!.’

Louis somehow managed to get out of the tangled mess of limbs and went to Harry who was still watching the them with amusement in his eyes.

“Oh fook off all of you!” Louis said, slinging his arm around Harry. “I only love me Hazza, ain’t that right Harry?”

Harry blushed and instantly turned his head into Louis’ shoulder, the boys hooting at the couple from the floor only. Louis laughed too until he realised what he had said and felt guilt creeping in.

He heard the countdown beginning in the distance and immediately turned towards Harry to apologise.

‘10.”

“I’m sorry Haz! I wasn’t thinking when I said it it! I’m sorry, so sorry,” Louis pleaded.

‘7.’

“It’s okay Lou!” Harry said with a smile on his lips.

‘5.’

“No it’s not okay Harry! I should have remembered and shouldn’t have said that. I... I am sorry,” Louis said again, panicking that he had hurt Harry and had made the green eyed man mad at himself.

‘3.’

Harry took Louis’ face between his large palms and said in a soft voice,” It’s not your fault Lou. Stop apologising now! You didn’t mean to do it obviously and it’s alright, I understand that it’s difficult for you too. It’s fine.”

‘2.’

“Really?” Louis inquired.

‘1.’ 

“Really,” Harry confirmed.

Louis hugged Harry instantly.

“Happy New year, Curly!” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Happy new year, Boobear!” Harry replied back, with a big smile on his face.

Both the boys smiled and were soon joined by their drunk friends.

They all turned their bodies towards the railing, to face the sky.

Each boy felt content as they watched fireworks light up the night.

They each hoped for a ‘happy’ new year ahead and for everyone to stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading:) please leave feedback and kudos too, if you liked it. Your comments are a big encouragement.
> 
> ENJOY!:)


	10. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That is brilliant Louis! Really!” Niall said excitedly.
> 
> Suddenly Harry yelled out in pain. 
> 
> “Harry!” Louis yelled first.
> 
> Harry had his head cradled in his arms, but his head felt as if suddenly a sword was put through it. He had instantly closed his eyes shut but when he heard Louis yell his name, he tried to open them, only to close them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is the next chapter!!  
> ENJOY:)
> 
> Also, I want to thank you all for such nice comments, hits and kudos. Looking at all of them gives me immeasurable happiness and I’m so glad you all like the story so far.

_**“But honestly, I don't have to choose anymore** _  
_**And it's been ages, different stages** _  
_**Come so far from Princess Park** _  
_**I'll always need ya** _  
_**In front of me, in front of me”** _

* * *

Today Louis and the boys had decided to take Harry to their usual ice cream parlour.

When the boys were in the band together, they often used to go to the parlour. That place not only served one of the best qualities of ice creams, but the boys almost felt at home there. The owner of the shop, whom the boys had always called Ms. Barb, always treated them like her own children. She never treated them as if they were some out-of-the-world celebrities, always scolding them and loving them like their own mothers would. 

Louis always used to take Harry there sometimes, even when the band went on the hiatus. He increased his visits to the parlour after Jay. When Louis was with her, he felt cozy. He almost forgot all his pains, all his troubles when Barbara hugged him. 

“Harry? You ready?” Louis asked as he poked his head inside the room. 

Both the men slept together, on the same bad, otherwise neither of them would be able to sleep at all. Louis was very happy with the arrangement. He still couldn’t tell his husband how much he loved him every day, or how he couldn’t creep behind Harry, his own arm around the taller man’s waist or even kiss Harry, but still Louis loved everything he still was able to do with Harry. He thanked god for the moments he got with Harry and prayed for his husband’s fast recovery.

“Hmmm...almost Louis,” Harry replied as he combed his hair.

“Okay I’m waiting downstairs,” Louis said, turning to walk away but stopping at the last moment. “Oh! I forgot to inform you that the boys are here. Come quick.”

Harry simply hummed in reply. 

“Oh and Harry?” Louis turned once again as he spoke to Harry.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, turning around, giving his full attention to Louis.

“Leave your last button open. You look really hot,” Louis said and winked at Harry.

Harry blushed deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What is the name of the parlour again?” Harry questioned as all the friends took their seats in the car.

“Oh it’s The Dolly Llama,” Niall answered nonchalantly.

“The Dolly Llama? That is the name?” Harry asked again.

“I know it’s a bit funny but yeah, that is the name, Hazzy,” Niall replied again, pulling the younger lad’s cheeks.

“Hands off,  Nialler !” Harry replied swatting Niall’s hands always from his cheeks.

“Hey! Stop acting like children now,” Liam scolded them.

“Mother-hen strikes again!” Louis muttered silently but loud enough for the other men to hear him.

“Louis you-,” Liam started again but Zayn came to Louis’ rescue this time.

“Leeyum!” Zayn pouted. “Don’t be a daddy direction today, pleaseeee?”

“You boys are too much.” Liam huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Daddy direction?” Harry asked, amused.

“Well you see, Hazzy, Liam is  always worrying about us..fussing over little details. He’s basically like our dad, telling us to do this and not to do that. So the fans started calling him ‘daddy direction’.” Niall teased Liam.

“I am  not like your dad,” Liam muttered, not even believing himself as he made the statement.

“Lie all you wanna, Leeyum. You know it’s true,” Zayn said and winked at Liam from the driver seat, while Liam flipped off the other man.

“Stop talking and drive a little faster, will you? If it were me driving, we would’ve had reached half an hour ago,” Louis asked annoyed.

“No, if it were you driving Lou, we would’ve reached there in ten minutes only but the car would’ve had totally been damaged and we’d have been on the way to the hospital and OW! What was that for?” Niall yelled as Louis smacked the back of his head, not letting him finish the sentence.

“That’s for bad-mouthing my driving you leprechaun!” Louis exclaimed.

“Because you drive shit,Tommo and you know it,” Liam said nonchalantly, scrolling through his phone.

“Fook you all! I hate you all,” Louis said, pretending to be upset.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Lou!” Harry said. “I’m sure they were all just pulling your leg a little.”

“Were they?” Louis asked indignantly. “Were you?”

“Oh stop being a baby,” Liam scolded the older man again.

Louis could only scowl at Liam.

Soon, Zayn had parked the car in front of the shop while the others went inside.

“Ms. Barb!” Niall shouted in happiness as soon as they entered and he spotted the shop’s owner. Thankfully the area was mostly empty, otherwise they would have attracted attention towards them, and considering Harry’s present condition, that was very far from what they wanted at the moment.

“My boys!” Barbara returned the same enthusiasm as Niall.

The boys practically skipped over to her to hug the woman, all while wearing big smiles on their faces. But when she hugged Harry and the boy went stiff-because obviously he didn’t remember her, Barbara pulled back with a frown on her face.

“What happened Harry?” Barbara asked in confusion.

“I..uh..I ,” Harry stammered, finally turning to Louis for help.

“He had an accident Ms. Barb,” Louis began to explain softly, staring straight into his husband’s eyes.

Barbara gasped loudly, covering her mouth in shock. “Accident?”

“Yes Ms. Barb. He got into an accident and well, he um..lost his memories,” Louis continued.

“Oh poor boy!” Barbara exclaimed and immediately pulled Harry into another hug. This time though, Harry hugged the woman back, slightly reluctant. Everyone watched the exchange, a little worried.

“Um..can we please get ice creams now, Ms. Barb?” Niall asked, breaking the sudden silence.

“Well here comes the hungry boy,” Liam said , teasing the Irish man.

“Shuddup Liam!” Niall shouted, making everyone laugh.

“Don’t tease my favourite son, Liam, come Niall, we’ll get you ice cream,” Barbara said, taking Niall’s side.

“I thought I was your favourite!” Liam feigned offence, placing a hand dramatically over his heart.

“Um..he’s my favourite Irish son?” Barbara tried.

“We all know who’s your favourite Ms. Barb,” Louis said confidently and winked at the lady.

“Still cocky as ever, I see,” Barbara remarked, making everyone laugh.

“Humph! Whatever! Let’s go get those Ice creams lads!” Louis shouted, walking towards the stall where he knew the ice creams would be. Everyone followed the Doncaster man, while Barbara wiped away the single tear that had finally managed to slip out of her eye. She smiled looking at the men, who were little boys, only a few years ago. It had had been a while since they had visited together, and seeing them now, made Barbara’s chest swell with pride. 

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts when a loud  SMASH!  rang into her ear. She shook her head. They were so grown up but still the same as they were some years back.

“Niall? What did you break this time?” She called out once she reached where the boys were stood.

“I didn’t even do it this time Ms. Barb! I swear!” Niall protested.

Barbara shook her head once again but this time, she smiled at their boyish antics and shooed them away so she’d be able to clean up the mess. Once she had cleaned up the mess, she made her way to their table, where all of them sat with guilty expressions etched on their faces.

“We’re sorry!”

“I just..my hand somehow connected with it and it must have fallen down.”

“You should have just let us clean up!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry!”

“Sorry!”

The boys spoke up at once, continuously apologising for the incident.

“Okay! Okay ! Stop!” Barbara finally yelled, to get heard over them, still apologising.

“But Ms.-“ Niall tried to say again.

“No!” Barbara cut him off. She softened her face immediately when she realised that she was getting too harsh and continued,” It’s ok boys. It really is! Stop apologising, yes? These things happen and with y’all, it’s not even the first time.” 

Seeing them still slightly afraid, Barbara sighed and went back to the ice cream stalls, only to return with a handful of ice cream bars and tubs.

“Cheer up lads!” She passed them the ice creams, all while smiling widely at them.

“So...you’re not mad? We literally broke your antique vase Ms. Barbara. It must’ve been important...” Louis inquired.

“You’ve all grown up so much. No. I’m not mad Louis because even if it was important, nothing could be more important than you,” Barbara said and smiled at them again.

“Oh thank god!” Niall remarked. “For what it’s worth, we are very sorry.”

“No worries!” Barbara quickly said. “Now all of you need to shut up and eat up your ice creams, come on.”

Soon they were all laughing and eating and teasing each other again. It really warmed Barbara’s heart seeing them like that. 

When they were done with eating, Louis revealed the real reason to bring them there on that specific day. 

“Now we all know this is a place where we all had always loved to come. Especially Harry. So I thought, maybe this place would be able to revive some memories of our Hazza here?” 

“That is brilliant Louis! Really!” Niall said excitedly.

Suddenly Harry yelled out in pain. 

“Harry!” Louis yelled first.

Harry had his head cradled in his arms, but his head felt as if suddenly a sword was put through it. He had instantly closed his eyes shut but when he heard Louis yell his name, he tried to open them, only to close them again. 

He had seen something. Something like a dream. Something which had lasted only a few seconds but had made him feel like he was there longer. He could still hear others shout his name and other things but he couldn’t really concentrate on anything in particular. His head still throbbed painfully, even if the actual pain had subsided.

“My...my hea-... hurs! Hurs!” Harry tried to shout, but his voice only came out in whispers.

“Call the doctor!”Louis yelled for what he imagined to be the fifth time.

“I have! They should be here soon!”

“Soon is not fast enough, Niall! Harry’s in pain!” Louis shouted, trying to calm down a now-crying Harry.

“We need to take him ourselves,” Liam said silently. When no one seemed to have heard him, he shouted his solution again, making Harry whimper again.

“We got you Hazza. I got you,” Louis whispered in his husband’s ear.

“It hurts!” Harry finally shouted.

Without wasting another second, Louis gently scooped the younger man in his arms, making his way towards the exit. Liam, Zayn and Niall quickly said a thank you to Barbara and followed Louis out to their car.

And that was when chaos really started.

“Harry!” “Louis!” “Zayn!” “Liam!” “Niall!” 

Fans seemed to shout their names from every direction. Cameras flashed in their faces. Louis fastened his pace, but was soon surrounded by the screaming crowd. He was now freely crying, along with his other mates, but the people hardly seemed to notice that.

Harry’s began to twist and turn in Louis’ arms when the screaming and shouting made the throbbing worse. 

“Harry!” Zayn shouted from somewhere beside the couple, causing Louis to whip his head downwards.

Harry had passed out from the pain, his hands no longer pulling at his hair, and his breathing calmer than ever. The up-and-down movement of Harry’s chest was the only thing that kept Louis from slipping into coma himself.

Finally the other boys had somehow managed to clear their way to the car, the fans also a bit calmer than before.

Louis hurried toward the backseat, placed Harry inside and quickly got himself in. He kept Harry’s head in his lap while Niall placed his legs on his own lap, after sliding in through the other door. Zayn and Liam quickly occupied their seats in the front and they were finally moving.

“Gimme some water!” Louis shouted, tears spilling out of his eyes.

A bottle was passed to him but even after literally drenching Harry’s face by splashing water on it, Harry did not regain consciousness, which made the others even more tense. Liam, who had never driven a car above the speed limit, literally flew the car to reach the hospital as soon as possible.

By this point, every single one of them were crying. Louis continued to pray silently for the man in his lap to open his eyes and show Louis his emerald beauty. He also continuously rubbed his palms while Niall rubbed Harry’s feet.

“Hazza please. Ple-ase wake u-p,” Louis pleaded, his voice cracking at the end.

The hospital finally came into view and though it was necessary they admitted Harry there, Louis was scared of the place.

This was the same place where Harry had woken up the last time, not remembering any of them. And Louis was scared that something worse might happen this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been ages since I’d updated and I’m so sorry for that:(  
> This chapter took a long time to get completed and I’m really sorry but the next chapter would be updated after two weeks because my exams are going on.  
> I just wanted to update this one because writing literally gives me so much joy and I wanted to write this one before the hard exams start which is well, from tomorrow.
> 
> I promise I’ll update after my exams are over.  
> Hope y’all understand (:
> 
> Please leave feedback. They are highly appreciated:):)


	11. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while, Louis exhaled sharply.  
> “What if he never gets them back?” Louis asked, his eyes not leaving the floor.
> 
> “Then he’ll fall in love with you all over again,” Liam said truthfully, getting the hidden part of Louis’ question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been quite long since I lasted updated.  
> Sorry for that.. life happened and I didn’t get time to write.  
> But here’s the new chapter!  
> ENJOY:)
> 
> Thank you to all for hits, kudos and comments. They are my source of happiness nowadays, obviously apart from our larents ;

  
_**“You're the habit that I can't break** _   
_**You're the feeling I can't put down.”** _

* * *

The first thing Harry felt as he slowly gained consciousness was that darkness was surrounding him completely.

The next thing he felt was someone carding their fingersthrough his curls. He wasn’t conscious enough to register who the person was, but to Harry, the action felt very relaxing. He tried to snuggle more into the other person’s palm but when he moved his head, or actually tried to move his head in the upward direction, he finally felt the stiffness.

His arms, legs, back, every part of his body felt so stiff, preventing him from moving an inch. 

“Hazza.” 

The voice seemed to come from directly above his head, or from beside him, Harry didn’t really care. He just wanted the other person -hopefully the one who was carding the fingers through his curls, his brain offered- to keep running their fingers through Harry’s hair, when the movement had stopped abruptly. As if on cue with his thoughts, he once again felt the relaxing palm in his hair, now massaging his forehead slightly too.

“Haz, if you’re awake, could you please squeeze my hand?” The voice seemed to ask and Harry now registered another hand in his own. Harry really wanted to comply to the voice’s request for it was really soft, but he didn’t know if his hand would even move a bit, let alone squeeze the other one. He put all his strength, his whole concentration towards his hand and willed it to make a move. He didn’t know how long he laid there, willing his hand to move when finally frustration filled him and he let out a frustrated sigh.

“It’s okay Haz. It really is.” 

Harry didn’t know why but he felt as if the owner of the soft voice was smiling, subconsciously making Harry’s lips twitch upwards too.

“It’s Louis Haz. I’m here. The lads are here. Could you please try to open your eyes? Please try, darling?” 

‘Open his eyes?’  Harry thought his eyes were open? Nevertheless, he wanted to obey the voice-  Louis was it?  Harry wanted to open his eyes. So he tried. 

LouisLouisLouis.

Harry felt as if he knew who ‘Louis’  was supposed to be. He wanted to know, at least. But choosing not to focus on that, Harry decided to spend his energy on trying to lift his eyelids open, instead.

And he finally did. 

As soon as Harry had opened his eyes, sky blue eyes seemed to meet his forest green ones. He felt he could stare into them endlessly, when a cough came from behind him, making him and Louis break out of their staring competition.

“Hi, love,” Louis smiled at Harry.

“Lo-Louis..,” Harry tried to say, coughing at the end.

Suddenly a glass of water with a straw was pushed into Louis’ hands and Louis put one end of the straw to Harry’s mouth. All this time, Harry hadn’t been able to look away from the older man, taking in all his movements, all the expressions in, as if memorising them.

“Better?” Louis asked once Harry had drunk some water. Harry nodded once.

“Louis, what happened?” Harry asked.

“Nothing little Hazza!” Niall said smiling as he came in Harry’s view, making him aware of the other boys’ presence.

“Just got surrounded by the fans, you fell unconscious, Lou there carried you here, gave us all quite a fright, Hazzy,” Niall continued, going to sit by Harry’s legs.

“Yeah! We’d got quite a lot scared actually,” Liam piped in, coming to stand by Louis.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled under his breath.

“Not your fault Haz,” Zayn said softly, him too taking a stand beside Liam.

“What’d the doctor say?” Harry asked, apprehensively.

Louis sighed and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he made it a point to look anywhere but at Harry.

“He said if we’d have been even a li’l bit late, your condition could have gotten worse,” Louis answered. He then looked up at Harry with so much hope in his eyes that Harry almost cried,”Did you have a flashback or... or something like a memory? Before you went unconscious?”

And Harry almost teared up. Again.

“No,” he replied in small voice. “Just saw black and immediately my head felt like it’d explode.”

“Oh,” was all that Louis said, shoulders slumping down defeatedly.

“Doc said “if he tells you he saw some sort of flashback or dream, consider it a good thing. It’d mean there’s hope,”” Niall told Harry, trying to imitate the doctor’s voice, making everyone laugh a little, easing a little tension in the room.

“You would make an awful mimic, Nialler,” Liam teased the Irish lad. Niall only flipped the other man off.

“Um...I’m going to the restroom,” saying this, Louis got up and left the room. Liam sighed and followed his best mate outside.

“Louis! Wait!” Liam shouted, once he was out.

When he had run up to Louis, he saw tears in the older man’s eyes. He opened his arms wide, beckoning Louis to get in the hug. 

Louis instantly complied, melting against Liam’s muscular body. And then it became impossible to keep the tears inside. 

Liam stood there, holding Louis in his arms, letting the blue eyed man cry it out. He didn’t care that Louis’ tears were soaking his white button-up. He didn’t care that they were stood in the middle of the hallway. Didn’t care about people whispering and pointing at the duo. Liam only cared that his friend had gone a long time being the strong one and that he needed to let his emotions out. And Louis did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louis sat on the floor, his chin on his knees, his being surrounded by three other bodies. He wanted this silence, or he needed his Harry’s voice, there was no in-between.

However, Niall didn’t want silence to encompass them. So he decided to break it.

“When could he go home?”

They all turned their heads to look at Harry, sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Liam and Zayn just shrugged but Louis held up one finger.

“One week?” Niall shouted , earning a slap on the back of his head.

“No you idiot!” Louis exclaimed, whispering. “One day,” he added.

“Oh thank god!” Niall too whispered, keeping a hand on his heart in relief. Louis only rolled his eyes while the other two laughed quietly behind their palms.

They eventually went silent again, deep into their own thoughts again.

After a while, Louis exhaled sharply.

“What if he never gets them back?” Louis asked, his eyes not leaving the floor.

“Then he’ll fall in love with you all over again,” Liam said truthfully, getting the hidden part of Louis’ question.

They all scooted a bit closer to the oldest lad. 

Zayn put his hand on Louis’ knee, Niall had his head on Louis’ shoulder, while Liam extended his hands across Zayn’s and Louis’ back on either side of him so that he could put his arm around all three of them at once. Louis at last followed suit and practically smashed his face against Liam’s thick arm. Zayn too let himself relax and put his head on Liam’s chest, finally making him a human version of a pillow. 

Liam closed his eyes beginning to run his fingers through Niall’s hair, and started humming a melody he was currently working on. 

He hoped everything would go back to their usual self. He was too tired of seeing sadness coursing among his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this was the new chapter!  
> It was a bit short but I wanted to focus on the reunion.  
> Tell me in the comments how you liked it and if there could have been any change.  
>  Hope you liked it.


	12. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t want to give any of you any false hope,” Harry mumbled quietly, looking at the floor. Suddenly, he looked up at Louis again and said,” It’s difficult for me. This...this life,” he motioned around,” this fame, I just I don’t know how I even got here. I didn’t know any of you till a month ago even though I’m supposed to and ...and it’s just too overwhelming,” Harry said, flailing his arms around to gesture everything that he didn’t understand. “But I also know that it’s difficult for you too,” he said looking directly into Louis’s eyes. “I mean, I’m literally supposed to be your husband and look at me! I don’t even know your full name,” Harry chuckled bitterly.
> 
> “Louis William Styles-Tomlinson.”
> 
> “What?” Harry asked surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you so much for your support.   
> Thank you:)

_**“You're the shiver that I can't shake** _   
_**You're the habit that I can't break.”** _

* * *

“Just last one, please?” Louis asked, holding up a spoonful of porridge.

“Noh!” Harry giggled.

“C’mon Haz! You need to eat! Please eat, love?” Louis tried again.

“No! No porridge!” Harry refused, turning his face away from Louis.

Louis looked down, an idea striking his mind. He sighed loudly.

“You won’t eat it because you don’t love me. Innit?” Louis asked, in an almost-pretend sadness.

Harry stiffened up.

<flashback >

“C’mon Louis! Eat it please!” Harry yelled as he jumped over the sofa, careful of the hot food in his hands.

“No!” Louis screamed loudly as he continued to run away from his boyfriend.

“But I made it! You wouldn’teat it, even though I made it?” Harry questioned.

Louis turned around from where he was trying to hide in and gave Harry a big grin before uttering a loud”NO!” and running away again.

Watching the blue eyed boy run away, Harry smirked. He sighed noisily and sat down on the sofa. 

“You’re refusing to eat because you don’t love me anymore. Innit?” He asked silently, faking sadness in his voice and face. 

He knew this would do the trick and Louis would fall right into his trap. And so it happened.

As soon as Louis heard this, he came running back at double his normal speed, taking the vessel away from Harry and keeping it on the table, before he literally jumped on Harry. Louis adjusted themselves so that he could straddle Harry’s middle while Harry lay on his back, on the sofa. 

Blue bore deep into green before Louis started tickling the younger boy, making him squeal and laugh.

“What did you say, Harold? I don’t love you?” Louis asked, not stopping to tickle Harry mercilessly.

“YES!” Harry laughed loudly, aimlessly trying to swat away the older boy’s hands.

Louis stopped. 

“You really think that, Harold?” Louis whispered, his face suddenly very close to Harry’s face.

Harry didn’t reply. He just laid there, entranced completely by the blue eyes, staring into them as if they were the only thing that existed in the universe.

“Then let me show you just how much I love you Haz,” Louis whispered and swooped down to capture Harry’s lips in his own. Harry immediately tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s soft hair, while Louis brought one hand to cup Harry’s chin and the other tangled in Harry’s curls. 

Louis kissed the younger boy so softly, all over his face, going down towards his neck. He was now practically on top of Harry, both the boys entrapped in the blissful moment.

Louis slowly untangled one of Harry’s hand from his hair and brought it to his lips, all while looking at Harry. Harry simply watched as Louis performed the action.

Louis kissed all of Harry’s fingers one by one. The kisses were soft yet so much filled with love that it brought tears to Harry’s eyes. When Louis looked up at him again, Harry saw plain adoration and love for himself, which made a tear slip past his eyes.

Louis quickly wiped away the fallen tear and kissed Harry’s forehead once, before pulling back slightly.

“I love you Hazza. I love you so much. I’m so much in love with you that I’d do anything for you without questioning. I love you so much that I want to marry you. Have children with you. Grow old with you and do all those coupley things that you are a sucker for. I love you beyond words could ever express,” Louis broke off as he looked at the now cold food on the table beside them, and then again looked at Harry,” just don’t make me eat that porridge? Please? Makes me feel like I’m a patient,” Louis requested with a small smile on his face.

Harry laughed and pulled Louis down again for another long kiss.

“I love you too Boobear.”

“-arry? Haz? Babe, what happened?” 

Louis’ voice shakes Harry out of his... dream? Flashback? He didn’t know, he’d have to ask Louis. But to him, it felt so real. So Harry decided to just ask.

“Did this,” Harry motioned his fingers between the two of them,” Has this happened before? Just with reversed roles?”

“What?” Louis asked slowly, confusion lacing his voice.

“I just..I dreamt something like this happening? With me chasing you? When we were younger, maybe? Has it..has it happened? Or is it just another fragment of my imagination?” Harry inquired.

“Yes it has happened before. Just you running behind me to feed me. But that was years ago. You said Fragment of your imagination?” Louis questioned.

“Uh..yeah,” Harry responded, nervously. 

So the thing was, after the incident at the parlour, black and white images of himand the boys had started to pop up in his mind. Sometimes he had long hair. Sometimes he had rather shorter hair, but with a bandanna holding them back and sometimes, the images showed him very young. Even the images of the boys’ kept alternating between different ages, but Harry didn’t mention them for he thought it was just his wild imagination, providing I’m with these images. He had decided to tell Louis earlier but somehow he didn’t and here they were now.

“Really?” Louis asked excitedly. “Why didn’t you tell anyone? That is supposed to be progress, Harry.”

“I didn’t want to give any of you any false hope,” Harry mumbled quietly, looking at the floor. Suddenly, he looked up at Louis againand said,” It’s difficult for me. This...this life,” he motioned around,” this fame, I just I don’t know how I even got here. I didn’t know any of you till a month ago even though I’m supposed to and ...and it’s just too overwhelming,” Harry said, flailing his arms around to gesture everything that he didn’t understand. “But I also know that it’s difficult for you too,” he said looking directly into Louis’s eyes. “I mean, I’m literally supposed to be your husband and look at me! I don’t even know your full name,” Harry chuckled bitterly.

“Louis William Styles-Tomlinson.”

“What?” Harry asked surprised.

“Louis William Styles-Tomlinson. That is my full- er- legal name. But because of the management, I go by Louis William Tomlinson,” Louis explained. Blue eyes continued to stare into the green ones with a great intensity as if searching for answers. That is until Louis finally decided to break the silence.

He took Harry’s hands in his own and said,”It is difficult. It’s different. But it isn’t yours or anyone’s fault Hazza. So don’t give yourself a hard time about it,” he looked up again,”and please, Harry. Please do tell when you get any flashback- type thingy.”

Harry laughed. This caused Louis’ lips to stretch into a smile too, crinkles appearing by his eyes. 

Louis only wanted his Hazza back. And Harry wanted to  be  back. After all, somewhere in his conscience, he missed his Louis too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Harry!” Liam answered happily, as he picked up his phone.

“Hey Liam,” Harry replied.

“What’s wrong mate? You sound upset? Everything alright?” Liam expresseconcern.

“Uh..yeah..as right as they could get...Listen! I need a favour,” Harry explained.

“Favour? From me?”

“No Liam, from Louis. That is why I called you.”

“From Louis? Then why are you calling me..oh!” Liam began to ask, when he finally understood that his friend had just used sarcasm. “Why you little-“

“Stop! Stop!” Harry laughed through the phone. “Now what’s my fault that you’re dumb Leeyum?”

“Shudup,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Tell me what was the favour you were talking about?”

“You’d have to come here for that.”

“To your house? Why Harry? Please tell me what’s the matter. Lou’s alright?

“Just come Liam. I’ll explain later.”

“‘Kay. Am coming.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louis was scrolling through his phone, really doing nothing when the door bell rang.

“Coming!” Louis yelled.

Until he had reached the door, the visitor had already rang the bell thrice, making Louis annoyed.

“I did say I was coming-oh Lima bean!” He said surprised.

“Hi Lou! Harry home?” Liam asked.

“Yeah he’s home, why? What happened?”

“He asked me to come here ..talk about something?”

“I don’t know mate,” Louis said closing the door after Liam had entered,”Come on. Let’s go together.”

“He sounded kind of upset. Things are okay between you two, right?” Liam inquired once they had reached the bedroom.

Louis only rolled his eyes, pushing open the door.

“Honey! He’s home!” He announced as he saw Harry laying down on the bed with a book in hand. Harry whipped up his head in their direction and gave them a cheeky smile before approaching them. 

“So? What is it you’re hiding curly? Called Liam, didn’t tell me?” Louis asked suspiciously.

“This thing doesn’t include you, Lou,” Harry lied smoothly.

“Well, whatever it is, let’s hear it, shall we?” Louis asked again.

Harry quickly glanced at Liam and took Louis’ hand, pulling him out of the room with him.

“Hey! Curly, where you taking me? I deserve to know too!” Louis protested but let himself be dragged by the taller man nonetheless.

When they were finally out of the room, Harry turned to him with a pleading expression,”Louis, please. Just gimme some time alone with Liam? I need to talk to him. Please?” 

“But-“Louis started when he was interrupted.

“It’s okay, Lou. If it’s anything bad, we’ll discuss later,” Liam said, coming to Harry’s rescue,”I think, you should listen to him for now.”

Harry flashed his dimples at Liam and quickly said a goodbye to Louis, before taking Liam inside and shut the door.

Louis just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were inside the room, Liam turned to the younger man.

“Spill.”

“I need to talk about Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is the next chapter.  
> Please leave a feedback!
> 
> ENJOY!:)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend to hurt anyone’s feelings and this is just a fictional work out of my imagination.  
> I love both Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles too much and would never do anything to hurt them.  
> I think Larry is real but it’s just my opinion. 
> 
> So, please read and comment on my story.  
> Would love your constructive criticism!!
> 
> ENJOY!!


End file.
